Under the Different Sky
by kapostrophe
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus Vongola ke-10 di seluruh dunia paralel, namun suatu hari Byakuran menemukan satu dunia paralel dimana tragedi terjadi dan Tsuna tidak dapat memenuhi takdirnya. Reborn yang kita semua kenal pun dikirim ke sana demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia! Reborn(3 thn);Tsuna(16 thn)
1. Mission 1

Under the Different Sky

Rated : Fiction T

Genre(s): Tragedy/Firendship (AU, no-pairings)

Character(s): Reborn 3 tahun ;Tsuna 16 tahun (1 SMA)

**Di edit**** ulang****: ****Senin****, ****11**** Agustus, 2014**

**A/N: Mission berikutnya sore ini atau mungkin besok. Terima kasih atas kesabarannya selama ini minna-san *bow* mohon maaf kalau di editan ini masih banyak salahnya juga. Jangan ragu-ragu memberi tahu kalau ada yang salah atau enggak enak dibaca. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak *bow ****ala Gokudera*******

**Buat yang baru masuk terima kasih sudah mau mampir. Cerita ini baru di edit ringan, sekadar tanda baca, typo, dll yang ternyata banyak banget salah disana-sini. Kalau masih pada salah jangan ragu untuk ngasih tahu, ya~**

**Kapostrophe :)**

### Mission 1: Misi Untuk Menjaga Keseimbagan Dunia###

Bukan maksud Reborn untuk mengintai salah seorang murid dame-nya dari salah satu cabang pohon dengan teropong Leon. Dia tidak suka sama sekali bertingkah seperti orang asing terhadap Tsuna yang sudah ia kenal baik selama 2 tahun. Namun, Tsuna yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya sambil memperhatikan penjelasan guru bukanlah Tsuna yang sama dengan Tsuna yang sebelumnya ia ajar. Tsuna muridnya pasti sudah ketiduran di kelas pada jam segini dan dia tidak memiliki tatapan kosong yang penuh dengan kesedihan seperti Tsuna yang sedang ia intai. Tapi, yang paling membuat Reborn kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa sesukannya mendobrak masuk ke ruang kelas sebagai Professor Borin atau Reboyama-sensei dan mempermalukan Tsuna di depan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. Saraf Reborn sudah gatal dari tadi dan semua ini terjadi karena ulah Byakuran.

Byakuran memang sudah tidak berencana menguasai dunia lagi, tapi dia masih Byakuran yang dulu, yaitu Byakuran yang kuat secara tidak biasa dan dapat saling membagi pengetahuan dengan dirinya di dunia paralel lain. Kemampuannya tersebut pernah ia gunakan lagi untuk memberikan penyembuh kepada Yamamoto yang terluka hebat dan bahkan nyaris lumpuh akibat diserang oleh Mizune dari Shimon Famili.

Rupanya pada saat mencari penyembuh tersebut, Byakuran juga menemukan suatu kesalahan besar di salah satu dunia paralel yang ia kunjungi. Selama ini dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memastikannya, namun setelah kutukan arcobaleno berakhir, dia jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang. Atas seizin Yuni, yang kini telah menjadi pengawasnya, Byakuran kembali menggunakan kekuatannya dan ia pun berhasil menemukan kembali kesalahan tersebut. Dan itu merupakan jawaban yang tidak ingin diketahui siapapun. Yuni pun menjadi was-was dan akhirnya mereka terpaksa memanggil Reborn.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Reborn.

"Karena Sawada Tsunayoshi di dunia ini paling sukses dibandingkan dengan dunia paralel lainnya, dan kau sendiri memiliki pengalaman bersama Tsunayoshi-kun lebih banyak dan lebih baik dari Reborn di dunia paralel lain. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya," jelas Byakuran.

Sawada Tsunayoshi telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus Vongola ke-10 di seluruh dunia paralel. Namun, Byakuran menemukan satu dunia paralel dimana Tsuna tidak dapat memenuhi takdirnya ini.

"Perjalanan yang Irie-san lakukan ke berbagai dunia paralel dan pertarungan dengan Byakuran di masa depan sebelumnya, telah memberikan kita semua sebuah kesimpulan pasti, yaitu bahwa di dunia paralel manapun Sawada-san harus menjadi Boss Vongola ke-10. Dan selama ini semuanya berjalan lancar kecuali satu dunia paralel tersebut. Jika dibiarkan bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi Reborn ojisan," tambah Yuni. "Kumohon terimalah misi untuk menjaga keseimbangan seluruh dunia."

_Seperti aku bisa menolak permintaanmu saja_, kata Reborn dalam hati. _Lagipula jika dunia tidak seimbang, jika dunia kembali ke dalam malapetaka, aku bisa saja menyuruh Tsuna untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti sebelumnya, tapi bukan berarti aku senang membuatnya melalui semua itu. _Seperti pada saat Tsuna harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya melawan Byakuran atau membuatnya mengambil resiko menjadi Arcobaleno selanjutnya, yang untungnya tidak pernah terjadi. Sambil berpikir, Reborn telah membuat keputusannya. Namun, ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya jika mau meninggalkan pengajarannya terhadap Tsuna.

"Jika aku pergi untuk waktu yang lama pelajaran Tsuna akan sangat terganggu. Lagipula di dunia ini si Dame-Tsuna juga masih ragu-ragu untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo."

"Untuk itu aku sudah menyiapkan alat yang Shou-chan dan Spanner-chan buat. Satu bulan di dunia sana sama dengan satu jam di dunia ini."

"Jadi karena itu kalian tidak langsung memanggilku? Kalian memang sudah menyiapkan semuanya, ya."

"Semua ini dibutuhkan demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Jika Reborn ojisan tidak keberatan, aku ingin ojisan memulai misi ini besok, pagi-pagi sekali."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan datang."

Sebelum Reborn pergi, Byakuran memberikan Reborn sebuah kopor kecil yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Ini adalah perlengkapan yang Shou-chan buat untuk misi ini. Kopor ini bisa memuat banyak sekali barang tanpa menjadi penuh. Masukkan semua yang kau perlukan ke dalam. Kau harus membawa banyak sekali barang karena begitu tiba di sana tidak ada yang dapat menolongmu. Itu berarti kau juga tidak boleh melakukan kontak secara langsung dengan Vongola di dunia itu," kata Byakuran.

"Ini benar-benar perjalanan yang beresiko dan tugas yang sulit, Reborn ojisan. Tapi jangan khawatir, kami akan menemukan cara untuk menghubungimu lagi nanti."

###End of Fkashback###

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Reborn datang ke dunia paralel ini dan sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Reborn mengawasi Tsuna. Meskipun terbilang sebentar, Reborn sudah belajar beberapa hal penting yang mengejutkan. Pertama dan yang paling mengejutkan, Tsuna di dunia ini tidak tinggal di Namimori, melainkan di Kokuyo, kota sebelah Namimori, dan dia tinggal seorang diri di apartemen kecil yang rapih. Yang kedua, Tsuna bersekolah di SMA Kokuyo yang normal sebelum dikuasai oleh Mukuro dan disana dia tidak begitu sering dibully. Tsuna di dunia ini rupanya tidak se-dame Tsuna di dunianya. Namun, Tsuna di dunia ini memiliki mata yang kosong dan penuh kesedihan. Sekilas, Tsuna tampak seperti Kozato Enma waktu pertama kali ia tiba di Namimori, hanya saja dia lebih teratur dan tidak ceroboh. Tsuna sepertinya berusaha untuk menghindari kontak dengan setiap orang yang ia temui. Ketika seorang guru berkepala botak menyuruh Tsuna untuk maju ke depan dan menyelesaikan soal, Tsuna segera mengerjakan perintahnya lalu kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang.

"Bagus seperti biasa, Sawada. Cobalah untuk seperti ini pada tesmu juga," kata pria botak yang ternyata mengajar matematika itu. Tidak ada tepuk tangan maupun komentar dari murid lainnya membuktikan bahwa Tsuna di dunia ini tidak menonjol baik secara positif maupun negatif.

'Tsunayoshi adalah murid biasa yang tidak terlalu menonjol dan kemampuannya rata-rata' Reborn menulis pada buku catatan kecil yang ia beri nama 'Buku pengamatan Tsunayoshi'. Reborn memutuskan untuk menyebut Tsuna di dunia ini dengan nama lengkapnya, 'Tsunayoshi' dan Tsuna di dunianya dengan 'Tsuna' atau 'Dame-Tsuna' agar ia dapat membedakan mereka dengan mudah.

Reborn melanjutkan pengamatannya sambil makan popcorn hingga bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Mata Reborn mengikuti Tsunayoshi bergerak ke atap sekolah. Kemudian, dengan menggunakan parasut Leon, Reborn membuat dirinya melayang di dekat Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi, yang belum menyadari kehadiran Reborn, duduk dengan tenang di atap sekolah. Dia lalu membuka bekalnya. Reborn mengintip isi bekalnya dari udara dan melihat bento yang gizinya tampak seimbang seperti buatan seorang Ibu biasa, tapi jauh dari buatan seorang Sawada Nana. Seorang Tsunayoshi rupanya bisa memasak.

Sebelum mengakhiri penelitiannya yang membosankan dan mulai ke tahap selanjutnya, ada beberapa hal lagi yang ingin Reborn ketahui. Salah satunya adalah sifat Tsunayoshi. Apakah dia hanya sekadar lebih pendiam daripada Tsuna, atau mungkin dia adalah orang yang dingin? Bisakah dia mempunyai karisma yang sama dengan Tsuna? Tanpa karisma dan kenaifannya, Tsunayoshi tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Vongola Decimo seperti Tsuna.

"Satu hal lagi, Reborn," sebelum Reborn masuk ke alat aneh yang dirancang oleh Byakuran, Shouichi, dan Spanner, Byakuran memberi Reborn sebuah peringatan. "Kurasa kau tidak bisa langsung muncul begitu saja dan membuat Tsunayoshi-kun di dunia itu melakukan semua hal yang kau mau. Maksudku, kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti dua muridmu sebelumnya. Pertama kau harus tahu latar belakang Tsunayoshi-kun di dunia itu."

"Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja?" kata Reborn dengan agak kesal karena setelah menerima misi ini Byakuran jadi seperti seenaknya saja memberinya perintah.

Byakuran mengalihkan pandangannya dari Reborn dan menatap kedua kakinya. Ekspresinya seperti campuran antara sedih dan sedikit rasa bersalah. Dia tampak murung, seperti bukan Byakuran saja. Reborn melihat ekspresi Yuni tidak jauh berbeda dari Byakuran.

"Kalau itu… sebaiknya Reborn ojisan cari tahu sendiri."

"Baiklah. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada mencari tahunya sendiri," akhirnya Reborn terpaksa berdalih demi menenangkan hati Yuni.

###End of Flashaback###

Baru beberepa detik sejak Reborn mendaratkan kakinya di atap, Tsunayoshi sudah merasakan kehadirannya. Sepertinya 'hyper intuition'-nya sudah bekerja dengan baik. Daripada terkejut, Reborn merasa sedih. _Hyper intuition yang seharusnya sudah disegel hanya bisa dihidupkan apabila dia telah melewati masa-masa sulit, kemungkinan kejadian hampir mati._ Pikir Reborn. Meskipun ada kemungkinan Vongola Nono tidak menyegal kekuatan Tsunayoshi, tapi untuk membuat 'hyper intuition'-nya sekuat itu—sampai bisa melacak pembunuh bayaran sekuat Reborn yang telah menyembunyikan keberadaannnya—bukan perkara mudah. _'Hyper Intuition'-nya Tsunayoshi mungkin sekuat Tsuna saat ini, atau bahkan lebih kuat lagi_.

Tsunayoshi menoleh pada Reborn. Tsunayoshi menatap Reborn agak lama. Dia tampak bingung karena bertemu bocah berumur 3 tahun yang menggunakan fedora di atap sekolah.

Reborn memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang tidak enak itu, "Ciaossu!"

Tsuna nampak sedikit terkejut, tapi ia segera membalas Reborn dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Tidak mau bicara huh?_ kata Reborn dalam hati. _Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu bicara_.

Reborn lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Huu.. aku jadi lapar karena berjalan terus daritadi," Reborn yang sadis dan mengerikan itu pun bersandiwara jadi balita.

Dari balik sela-sela jarinya, Reborn melihat Tsuna menjadi panik. Lalu tiba-tiba Tsuna menyodorkan bento-nya. Reborn lalu menyambarnya seperti elang dan memakannya dengan lahap. Di luar dugaan, Bento itu terasa lezat, bahkan lebih lezat daripada masakan Kyouko atau Haru. Tsunayoshi hanya memperhatikannya dengan mata penasaran.

Reborn tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk Tsunayoshi, sementara Tsunayoshi tidak bisa marah karena masih mengira Reborn adalah bocah malang yang kesasar. Setelah bento yang kosong kembali ke tangan Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun stabil.

"Eto, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Aku bisa membawamu ke ruang guru untuk mencari orangtuamu. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantumu secara langsung karena aku masih ada kelas." Tsunayoshi tersenyum ramah pada Reborn.

"..." Reborn tidak bisa tidak menyelidiki Tsunayoshi saat ini. Hanya satu momen dan beberapa kalimat cukup membuat Reborn—yang pernah mengaku bisa membaca pikiran orang—memenuhi 'catatan pengamatan Tsunayoshi'-nya untuk hari ini. Dan jujur saja, dia tidak terlalu menyukai hasilnya.

Reborn dapat melihat kesedihan dan kesepian yang begitu dalam dan sekarang, jauh lebih kuat dari yang ia lihat sebelumnya yang bahkan orang biasa yang pintar membaca ekspresi pun dapat melihatnya, di samping itu Tsunayoshi dapat menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik seperti dia terbiasa berbohong. Namun, senyum Tsunayoshi begitu hangat dan ramah seperti saat Tsuna tersenyum pada Chrome atau mungkin lebih ramah lagi. Reborn tidak suka melihat Tsunayoshi yang tampak lebih baik hati dari Tsuna ini malah memiliki pandangan yang begitu menyayat hati. _Tsunayoshi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu..._ Pikirnya.

Reborn lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Tsunayoshi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari remaja yang berusia 16 tahun itu. Reborn terus berjalan mundur sampai mencapai pintu. Sampai akhir, Reborn bertingkah seperti balita pemalu sebelum pergi menghilang di balik pintu. Tsunayoshi pun terus memandangnya sampai akhir dengan tatapan yang penuh kesedihan itu.

###Tsuzuku~###

###Omake###

Shouichi: Ini adalah tas yang berhubungan dengan dimensi lain. Dengan tas ini, kau bisa memasukkan benda apapun dan sebanyak apapun tanpa membuatnya penuh.

Byakuran: Yay~ akhirnya aku tahu anime yang Shou-chan suka. Selama ini Shou-chan tidak pernah memberi tahukannya padaku sih.

Shouichi: Eh, eh, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!

Byakuran: Tidak usah malu-malu. Padahal Shou-chan suka bergadang untuk menonton anime. Oh ya, di Jepang mereka menyebutnya otaku, ya.

Shouichi: A… Aku bukan otaku!

Spanner: Aku dengar otaku itu memakai kacamata dan lemah mental. Mereka juga punya kantong mata yang besar.

Shouichi: kalau itu Spanner dan Giannini juga sama...

Spanner: Yang sama hanya kantong matanya saja.

Shouichi: Ja..jadi maksudmu aku bermental lemah!? Lagipula otaku bukan orang yang seperti itu! Darimana kau mendengarnya sih...

-Di markas CEDEF, Italia-

Iemitsu: *Hatchim!*

...rupanya Spanner telah menjadi target kebohongan Iemitsu yang baru...

###Preview Next Mission###

Nana: Aku akan tampil di misi berikutnya? Senangnya~ kali ini aku akan masak apa ya?

Tsunayoshi: Okaasan, aku pikir kau tidak seharusnya senang. Lebih baik kau tidak tampil sekalian...

Nana: Kenapa Tsu-kun? Aku yakin semua orang penasaran dengan keadaanku. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyambut semua tamu dengan baik.

Tsunayoshi: Aku ragu kau dapat melakukannya...

Reborn: Kenapa Tsunayoshi? Apa ada yang salah dengan Maman?

Tsunayoshi: ... Oh, balita yang tadi siang... Sebaiknya kau segera menemui orangtuamu dan berlaku baik pada mereka. Sebelum terlambat...

Reborn: ...

Ja, matta kondo~! :D


	2. Mission 2

Character(s): Reborn (3 tahun), Tsuna (16 tahun, 1 SMA)

Setting(s): sekitar 2 tahun setelah Reborn datang ke Namimori untuk yang pertama kalinya, AU

**A/N: **_**Yatta**_**! Akhirnya berhasil menepati janji :) Maaf telah menunggu lama, tapi chapter kali ini entah kenapa lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya.**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang telah mem- **_**favorit/follow/review**_** atau yang sekadar membaca atau nengok doang. **_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_** *bow* Aku gak yakin gimana ngebalas para **_**reviewer**_**, terutama bagi yang punya pertanyaan (Aku gak suka pake PM). Tapi chapter baru sudah keluar jadi kurasa itu cukup untuk sekarang. Oke, selamat membaca!**

**Kapostrophe :D**

### Mission 2: Mengetahui Sebuah Tragedi ###

Reborn berusaha untuk memalingkan pandangannya dari Tsunayoshi dengan mencoba berkonsentrasi melihat dedaunan yang basah terkena air hujan atau awan-awan hitam yang masih menghiasi langit. Meskipun seluruh jagad raya seperti sedang mencoba membuat suatu gambaran yang muram, Reborn justru merasa jauh lebih baik. Jauh lebik baik daripada harus melihat karangan bunga di tangan Tsunayoshi atau caranya berjalan melalui makam-makam tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Seakan-akan dia berjalan dalam satu lintasan lurus atau—yang paling Reborn takuti—seakan-akan dia telah menghapal suatu lintasan di luar kepalannya, seperti dia telah melewati jalur yang sama puluhan kali.

Jarang sekali Reborn menyesali kemampuannya dalam membaca orang. Dan saat ini adalah salah satu dari yang jarang sekali tersebut. Atau mungkin Reborn hanya menjadi terlalu dramatis, kebanyakan orang mungkin sudah bisa menebak kemana jalan cerita ini mengarah...

Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi berhenti di depan sebuah kuburan. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan mulai membersihkan sekitarnya. Setelah itu barulah ia meletakkan serangkaian bunga putih yang sejak tadi ia bawa di atasnya. Terakhir dia menepukkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

Reborn tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri saja melihatnya. Jadi, Reborn berhenti membuntuti Tsunayoshi, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan berdiri tepat di samping muridnya.

"Ciaosso." Tsunayoshi, yang tampak tidak terkejut sedikit pun, menoleh pada Reborn dan mengangguk kecil.

Lalu keduanya saling memalingkan pandangan mereka dari satu sama lain. Keheningan pun menjalar bersama dengan angin dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Reborn menahan tubuh balitanya yang kedinginan dari menggigil berlebihan. Bulan November bukan bulan yang baik bagi Reborn untuk berjalan-jalan di sore hari.

Kemudian pandangan Reborn akhirnya mendarat di atas batu nisan di depan mereka.

…

Reborn tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tahu kalau Tsunayoshi mengunjungi makam orang yang ia kenal. Kemungkinan orang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi, kenapa harus orang itu?

"Kau tidak akan tahu kapan seseorang terdekatmu akan pergi." Perkataan Tsunayoshi yang keluar tiba-tiba membuat Reborn tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau berharap bocah sepertiku akan mengerti?" Reborn bertanya dengan sedikit nada terkejut.

"Ahaha maafkan aku. Kau terlihat sangat cerdas sebelumnya."

"Itu benar. Kau bisa bilang kalau aku bukan balita biasa."

"Ja... jadi kau sungguh mengerti?"

"Apa itu penting, Tsunayoshi?" kini gantian Tsunayoshi yang tersentak.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Keduanya diam membisu dan membatu dalam posisi mereka masing-masing sampai Reborn membuat sebuah keputusan besar.

Di depan batu nisan dengan nama 'Sawada Nana' terukir diatasnya, Reborn membiarkan Tsunayoshi melihat setetes air mata membasahi pipinya.

Tsunayoshi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat Reborn menitikkan air matanya. Normalnya sih dia akan panik lalu berusaha menghentikan balita yang tiba-tiba menangis di depannya. Tapi daripada itu, entah kenapa dia malah merasa merinding tidak jelas melihatnya. Jika Tsuna melihat adegan ini dia pasti berpendapat kalau melihat Reborn menangis sama dengan melihat Satan menangis. Dan Dino—dari dunia manapun juga—pasti akan setuju. Untungnya, tidak lama kemudian Reborn telah menghapus air matanya yang sesungguhnya hanya tiga tetes.

"Namaku Reborn. Aku adalah kenalan orangtuamu," _terutama ayahmu_, Reborn menambahkan dalam hatinya. Dia tahu mengungkit-ungkit Iemitsu tidak akan pernah membuat Tsuna senang. Meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Tsunayoshi, tapi dia selalu yakin bahwa Iemitsu dari dunia manapun sama saja, selalu menjadi ayah yang payah. Kalaupun dia berhasil melakukan tugas seorang ayah, pasti selalu terlambat...

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Dan Reborn pun memulai langkah awalnya untuk menyelesaikan misi menyeimbangkan dunia.

"Hah? Apa?" Reborn dan Tsunayoshi sudah berhadap-hadapan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata Reborn, Tsunayoshi jadi gugup.

"Aku memiliki suatu misi dan kau harus membantuku untuk mencapai karena itulah takdirmu," jelas Reborn singkat. _Asal kau tahu, kenyataannya akulah yang akan membantumu._ Kata Reborn dalam hati.

"Hiii... tu... tunggu dulu. Seorang balita tidak perlu bicara tentang takdir!" Kata Tsunayoshi, nyaris berteriak dengan teriakan khasnya. "Lagi-lagi kenalan orangtuaku..." dia bergumam pelan sekali, tapi seorang _hitman_ seperti Reborn bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Reborn memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, tapi dia akan mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Turuti dan lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan," _seperti biasanya..._tambahnya dalam hati.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu..." Orang normal tidak mungkin menerima begitu saja diperintah oleh balita. Dan sayangnya Tsunayoshi lebih normal dari Tsuna.

"Kau pasti bingung. Tapi, kalau kau percaya padaku, kau akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik."

"Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku... mungkin" Katanya mencoba terdengar meyakinkan meskipun dia sendiri tahu kenyataannya.

Hidup sendiri tidaklah semudah yang terlihat, terutama awalnya. Meskipun 'seseorang' telah membayar semua kebutuhannya, tapi dia harus tinggal seorang diri dan merawat dirinya sendiri. Banyak sekali pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia kerjakan sendiri. Banyak sekali yang harus ia pelajari, terutama sampai di bisa membuat makanan yang dapat di makan. Berkali-kali dia terluka hanya karena belajar memasak dan menjahit. Saat ini hidup Tsunayoshi sudah lebih baik. Namun, masih ada satu hal yang sangat sulit baginya—

"Aku tidak bicara tentang uang atau gaya hidup," _bukan berarti kau tidak akan mendapatkannya kalau kau menjadi Vongola Decimo,_ "Aku berbicara tentang keluarga."

—Dan hal yang tersulit itu adalah saat dia pulang ke apartemennya yang gelap dan sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambut kepulangannya dengan berkata "_Okaeri_," atau sekadar membuat suara yang menegaskan bahwa ada orang yang tinggal di sana. Karena Tsunyoshi tinggal sendiri, dia nyaris tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya. Terkadang dia berpikir, kalau dia terus seperti itu maka dia akan kehilangan suaranya. Untungnya sesekali dia masih berbicara di sekolah meskipun dia tidak punya teman.

"Ke... keluarga? Apa maksudmu?" Tsunayoshi berusaha terdengar tegar, namun gagal. "Ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku sudah lama menghilang," lanjutnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya lagi.

_Cih, si Baka Iemitsu pasti ada di Italia. Di saat seperti ini kebohongannya makin menyiksa anaknya sendiri. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan..._ Reborn mengutuk dalam hatinya, tapi dia segera tersenyum. Tidak akan sulit baginya untuk membujuk Tsunayoshi yang sekarang.

"Kalau kau mendengarkanku kau akan mendapatkan bukan hanya satu, tapi tujuh orang keluarga yang akan selalu bersamamu. Tepatnya tujuh orang teman yang bisa kau anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Selain itu kau juga akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik dan dapat kau andalkan." Tsunayoshi menatap Reborn seperti sedang menatap seorang pendongeng yang sedang membawakan dongeng kesukaannya. Dia sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga sedih karena tahu bahwa semua itu hanya berupa dongeng belaka.

"Aku tidak bohong dan aku juga tidak sedang mendongeng lo," kata Reborn, membaca pikiran Tsunayoshi dan membuatnya tersentak. "Aku mengatakan ini padamu saja karena cuma kau yang bisa mendapatkan—" _posisi Vongola Decimo_, "—keluarga yang hebat seperti itu. Perjalananmu masih panjang dan untuk itu aku akan membingbingmu" _sebagai guru privatmu_, "Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku percaya padamu, Tsunayoshi."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia tersentak, terkejut, bahagia, berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk setiap kali kata-kata Reborn tepat sasaran. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sudah sejak lama dia bisa membedakkan antara orang yang bohong dan orang yang jujur. Dan sejak awal dia merasa kalau Reborn sama sekali tidak berbohong.

_Apakah saat ini sama dengan adegan dimana seorang malaikat turun untuk menolong seseorang yang sedang dalam kesulitan?_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Itu sepertinya pujian yang ketinggian. Tapi kalau aku bisa mendapatkan teman-teman seperti itu… Uuh, apa yang kupikirkan, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin._

"Untuk sekarang aku akan terus bersamamu," kata Reborn pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya yang ia maksud, _aku akan tinggal denganmu_.

Satu detik, dua detik, sepuluh detik, tiga puluh detik, Tsunayoshi tidak merespon. Ekspresinya belum berubah. Saat Reborn mencoba membaca pikirannya, pikirannya kosong. Tidak ada lagi pertentangan atau pemikiran-pemikiran tidak jelas lainnya. Hanya saja kata-kata Reborn lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Untuk sekarang hanya kata-kata itulah yang Tsunayoshi butuhkan.

###

Bau darah tercium di mana-mana. Sejauh yang Tsunayoshi ingat, baunya amis dan seperti karat... Atau mungkin tidak juga. Sejujurnya, Tsunayoshi tidak begitu ingat. Saat ia pergi ke ruang tamu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Ibunya sudah berada di depannya.

Wajah Nana dipenuhi oleh kesakitan dan ketakutan. Dia seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja karena syok berat, tapi daripada itu, Nana justru memilih untuk menarik Tsunayoshi ke dalam dekapannya. Dari pakaiannya dapat tercium bau darah yang sangat kuat.

"Okaasan?" Dalam kebingungan, Tsunayoshi menatap Nana.

Tangan Nana bergetar dengan sangat hebat, meskipun begitu dia tetap mendekap putra tunggalnya seakan-akan hidupnya tergantung pada keselamatan Tsunayoshi. Namun, Nana tahu kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi karena luka yang ia dapat akibat tusukan di perutnya ternyata cukup dalam.

Tiga orang pria berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di depan keduanya. Seorang pria paling belakang memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya, sama sekali tidak terlihat akan menembak. Pria di sampingnya memegang tongkat yang sepertinya dialiri oleh listrik. Kedua pria itu hanya berdiri di tempat mereka sambil memperhatikan pria yang paling depan, paling dekat dengan Nana dan Tsunayoshi. Di genggamannya, pisau yang tajam dan tampak baru berkilat-kilat menakutkan. Dan mata pria itu, yang terlihat dari balik topengnya, penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Pria itu lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, memamerkan pisaunya, bersamaan dengan Nana yang berusaha untuk menutupi semua pemandangan mengerikan itu dari anaknya.

Tsunayoshi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena tubuh Nana menghalangi pandangannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tebasan. Nana menjerit kesakitan sebelum dengan susah payah membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya di telinga Tsunayoshi.

"Bertahan hiduplah, Tsu-kun..." Setelah itu tubuh Nana langsung ambruk ke lantai.

Tsunayoshi ingin menangkap tubuh ibunya yang jatuh, tapi dia baru saja bersentuhan dengan blusnya dan tangannya sudah penuh dengan darah. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya diliputi oleh ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dia tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Menjerit pun ia tidak kuat.

Pria yang baru saja menusuk ibunya itu tertawa dengan sangat mengerikan. Seperti orang bodoh yang haus darah. Pria itu mencoba menyerang Tsunayoshi, rupanya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang tinggal di kediaman tersebut hidup, terutama saksi yang sangat penting atau mungkin juga Tsunayoshilah target sebenarnya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa detik sampai pria yang membunuh ibunya membunuhnya. Pisau sudah di depan mata. Lalu ingatannya berhenti disini.

Tsunayoshi terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya menjadi pusing setiap kali ia melihat mimpi tersebut. Mimpi tentang ingatan masa lalunya, kurang lebih dua setengah tahun yang lalu itu, biasanya dia alami sehari sebelum dan sesudah mengunjungi makam ibunya. Terkadang mimpi itu begitu nyata sampai-sampai dia harus berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya seperti sekarang. Tiba-tiba perutnya benar-benar menjadi mual. Tsunayoshi segera bangkit dari _futon_-nya dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Di tengah perjalanan, kakinya nyaris tesandung sesuatu yang lembut.

Reborn mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidur ketika Tsunayoshi tanpa sengaja mencoba menendangnya. Atau ketika dia mencoba membuat Tsunayoshi tersandung, namun gagal. Yang jelas, melihat kondisi muridnya yang sekarang, Reborn pun berbaik hati dan memaafkan kesalahnnya.

Sambil menunggu Tsunayoshi selesai dengan urusannya, Reborn mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian sore kemarin di depan makam Nana. Dia tidak bisa percaya membiarkan dirinya menangis di depan Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi memang bukan Tsuna, tapi di saat yang sama dia juga Tsuna. Tsunayoshi adalah versi lain dari Tsuna yang terbentuk karena masa lalu yang berbeda. Jadi, Tsunayoshi tetaplah Tsuna? Yang pasti, Reborn sama sekali tidak menyesal karena menangis untuk Nana. Wanita sebaik Nana, setidaknya pantas mendapatkan setetes atau dua tetes air mata dari Reborn. Apalagi Nana di dunia asalnya sangat baik dan hangat terhadap Reborn. Terkadang Reborn merasa seperti anaknya Nana. Nana memang lebih tua darinya sih, tapi pastinya Nana tidak pernah mengaggap Reborn seperti adiknya.

Reborn merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, tepatnya pada dirinya di dunia paralel ini. Namun, dia tahu betul kalau kematian Nana tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Meskipun Reborn di dunia ini dikirim ke Namimori, dia akan datang sekitar dua setengah tahun yang lalu sementara Sawada Nana menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Perbedaannya tipis, namun tidak ada yang bisa membuat Reborn datang lebih cepat. _Jadi inilah takdir Tsuna di dunia ini—bukan, ini takdir Sawada Nana… _Pikir Reborn sambil membuka jendela apartemen Tsunayoshi untuk menyambut datangnya mentari.

###Tsuzuku###

### Omake ###

Reborn Jahat & Reborn Baik

Reborn berjalan di gang yang sempit, memlncari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

_Plung!_

Reborn melemparkan botol kecil berlabel 'Obat Mata' ke tempat sampah.

Reborn Jahat: Huh! Sekarang aku harus membeli yang baru.

Reborn Baik: Tapi, aku beneran menangis lo.

Reborn Jahat: Dalam hati, kan? Mana mungkin seorang hitman sepertiku menangis.

Reborn Baik: Maman pantas mendapatkannya.

Reborn Jahat: Orang sebaik Maman tidak perlu air mata seorang pembunuh...

Reborn Baik: Tapi, yay~ berkat itu aku berhasil menarik perhatian Tsunayoshi. Sekarang kita bisa lanjut ke misi berikutnya!

Reborn Jahat: Kau ini... Jadi semua itu cuma untuk menarik perhatian... Sebenarnya siapa yang jahat di sini?

###Preview Next Mission###

Reborn: Akhirnya berakhir juga tahap pertama. Sekarang kita bisa lanjut ke tahap berikutnya!

Tsunayoshi: Memangnya tahap pertama itu apa?

Reborn: Tentu saja memperkenalkan diriku padamu!

Tsunayoshi: Ehm… tapi kurasa kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu dengan jelas. Apa-apaan perkenala yang cuma nama itu?

Reborn: Diamlah Dame-Tsuna! Aku punya alasan sendiri. _Bagaimana bisa aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai hitman nomor satu di dunia dan menjelaskan bahwa kau akan menjadi bos mafia dari keluarga Vongola. Kalau aku memberitahumu kau pasti akan langsung menolakku setelah semua yang terjadi pada Nana…_

Tsunayoshi: Ja, terus tahap berikutnya?

Reborn: Mudah saja. Kita hanya akan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Tsunayoshi: Jangan-jangan…

Reborn: Benar! Berikutnya mari kita ucapkan selamat tinggal Kokuyo dan selamat datang Namimori~

**A/N: Chapter sebelumnya ada banyak sekali kesalahan. Aku ragu kalau gak ada yang memperhatikannya, saking jelasnya. Kali ini tolong beritahu aku ya kalau ada **_**typo**_**, salah tanda baca, dsbg. Aku merasa lebih malu jika salah dan tidak ada yang ngasih tahu. Aku juga sadar kalau gaya menulisku gak semua orang bisa menikmatinya karena… ambigu dan kurang jelas mungkin? Tapi ada juga yang suka dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Bagi yang kurang bisa menikmatinya jangan ragu untuk memberitahuku. Untuk kedepannya aku akan berusaha menulis lebih banyak adegan dan sedikit **_**flashback**_**.**

**Ja, matta kondo ne~**

**Kapostrophe :D**


	3. Mission 3

Rated: Fiction T

Genre(s): Tragedy/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Family

Character(s): Reborn (3 tahun), Tsuna (16 tahun, 1 SMA)

Setting(s): sekitar 2 tahun setelah Reborn datang ke Namimori untuk yang pertama kalinya.

**A/N: Hai **_**minna-san**_**! Ternyata **_**author**_** yang satu ini masih hidup, **_**cheers**_**~ Tadinya mau ngerombak dari **_**chapter **_**satu karena ada penambahan plot yang bakal keren kalau ditambah di awal (menurutku), tapi capek banget dan gak enak juga sama para pembaca… Jadi aku akan berusaha manambahkan **_**plot**_** dari yang sudah ada saja. Semoga hasilnya gak jadi aneh. Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi merasa seperti Hiramaru dalam anime Bakuman saat mengerjakan fanfiksi ini. Males banget ngelanjutinnya, tapi demi Yuri-tan (siapa tuh?)—maksudnya demi **_**readers**_** dan demi masa depanku sendiri (ngaco) aku akan berjuang!**

**N.B.: Sebelumnya aku tulis ini AU, tapi sepertinya aku salah! Sebenarnya bukan AU tapi AD, maksudnya **_**Another Dimension**_** (emang ada?) karena ini petualangan di dunia paralel. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan menerima permintaan **_**pairing**_** (ini tetap bukan fanfiksi **_**romance**_**, mungkin cuma beberapa adegan doang atau canon). Kalau ada yang menentang **_**pairing**_** silahkan protes. Aku juga menambahkan **_**genre**__**hurt/comfort/family**_**, kalau tidak suka bilang saja. Aku sendiri jadi tidak yakin apakah fict ini utamnya **_**tragedy**_**. Kalau sudah yakin nanti **_**genre**_** nya kuubah. Aku masih belum pintar membuat fanfiksi soalnya ^^'**

**N.B.B.: Tadinya mau menampilkan Namimori, tapi belum siap. Maksudnya lagi ada kerja bakti di Namimori, jadi kalau sekarang kita kesana kita bisa 'digigit' sama seseorang (**_**author**_** lagi nyari alasan). Tapi, lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali, jadi sebelumnya maaf banget buat yang udah gak sabar ke Namimori.**

**Kapostrophe :)**

###Mission 3: Before the Departure###

Words: 3,603

**Original World, Tsuna's Room, Tsuna & Reborn**

**Beberapa saat sebelum kepergian Reborn**

Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sehingga Reborn tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya yang sedang terpuruk. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian buruk terjadi di sekitar dirinya dan para penjaganya. Di saat susah seperti ini, dia masih bersyukur karena ketidakberuntungan hanya menyerang _famiglia_-nya bukannya menyerang Cavallone yang dipimpin Dino, Shimon yang dipimpin Enma, Gesso yang dipimpin Byakuran, Giglio Nero yang dipimpin Uni, Tomasso, _famiglia_ Naito Longchamp, dan bahkan Varia. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu secara rinci keadaan mereka semua karena sudah lama mereka tidak saling berhubungan.

"_Kenapa kau mengait-ngaitkannya dengan mafia?"_

Biasanya Reborn lah yang akan mengait-ngaitkan segala sesuatu di kehidupan Tsuna dengan mafia sementara Tsuna selalu mengelak, menolak, memprotes, mengeluh, dan mencibir soal itu. Tapi, daripada buang-buang waktu terkejut oleh sikap Tsuna, dia lebih khawatir kalau-kalau hal ini bersumber dari _hyper intuition_ yang dimiliki Tsuna. Salah satu warisan nenek moyangnya yang satu itu tidak pernah meleset.

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah pedulikan ke-_dame_-anku ini ahaha..."_

Waktu itu Tsuna jelas-jelas sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apalagi tawa gugupnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Reborn sih, bisa menerkanya hanya dengan sekali lirik. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, _Hyper intuition_ Tsuna pasti terus-terusan menendang otaknya, menyuruhnya untuk selalu tetap waspada akan bahaya besar yang telah, sedang, dan akan terus terjadi. Dan menurut _hyper intuition_-nya hal itu berkaitan dengan mafia.

Sampai saat ini Reborn masih menjaga kontak dengan famili-famili terdekat dan belum mendengar kabar buruk tentang mereka. Reborn berharap dia tidak akan pernah mendengarnya. Itu artinya kejadian-kejadian buruk yang terjadi benar-benar merupakan ketidakberuntungan bagi Vongola, seperti yang pernah Fuuta bilang saat dia bercanda soal itu, sebenarnya mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Bianchi bilang dia masih belum bisa menemukan Gokudera," kata Tsuna, masih menundukkan kepalanya, memecah lamunan Reborn.

Reborn menarik fedoranya lebih ke bawah lagi dari yang seharusnya. Dia melakukan seperti yang Tsuna lakukan: menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Sekarang, setelah kedua _partner_ itu saling melakukannya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa melihat ekspresi satu sama lain. Di samping itu, hari sudah semakin sore dan Tsuna belum juga menyalakan penerangan apapun di seluruh rumah, jadi sejak awal tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi masing-masing. Bahkan mungkin Tsuna sendiri tidak tahu ekspresi terluka seperti apa yang terpajang di wajahnya saat ini. Terluka karena ditinggal tangan kanannya pergi ke dunia antah berantah.

Ya, kejadian pertama adalah kehilangan. Bukan sekadar kehilangan pulpen, rumah, ataupun uang satu milyar rupiah, tetapi kehilangan sebuah sosok manusia yang nyawanya tidak akan pernah dapat digantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini. Apalagi orang itu sangat penting bagi Tsuna. Kehadirannya yang selalu ada disisi Tsuna, keributan yang ia buat dan tidak pernah bisa diabaikan, bau rokok dan terkadang bubuk mesiu yang selalu tercium dari seragamnya, kata-kata kasar dan kotornya yang selalu dapat bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu ketika berhadapan dengan Tsuna, caranya memanggil Tsuna dengan panggilan "Juudaime! Juudaime!" terutama ketika anak laki-laki berambut perak itu mencoba untuk membangunkan Tsuna dari halaman, dan wajahnya saat tersenyum terlampau bahagia ketika mengira dirinya sudah jadi sangat berguna sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna, semua itu sudah lama tidak Tsuna rasakan lagi.

'Gokudera Hayato, salah seorang murid SMA Namimori keberadaannya telah menghilang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dan sejak saat itu belum terdengar kabarnya sama sekali' adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang sanggup Tsuna baca di surat kabar harian Namimori sebelum dia merobek koran itu jadi serpihan kecil dan membakarnya dengan api langit yang tiba-tiba keluar sendiri dari tangannya akibat berbagai macam gejolak emosi yang Tsuna rasakan saat itu. Reborn yang waktu itu juga ada disana hanya bisa berharap api Tsuna tidak berubah menjadi api kemarahan seperti Xanxus.

Sebenarnya Reborn sendiri sudah tahu bahwa wanita yang terbilang cukup hebat dalam mencari informasi bernama Bianchi itu masih belum bisa menemukan adiknya yang hilang. Jejaknya benar-benar tidak terlacak. Baik kabur maupun diculik bukan dua pilihan yang mungkin bagi seorang Gokudera Hayato. Untuk sekarang mereka hanya bisa bilang kalau Gokudera hilang ditelan bumi dan tubuhnya bisa dimuntahkan di mana saja, apalagi setelah Trident Shamal—orang yang menghapus seluruh data Reborn sebelum berubah menjadi arcobaleno dari akses seluruh dunia—juga tidak dapat menemukan jejaknya.

Meskipun Reborn sudah tahu bahwa pencarian Gokudera sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil, tapi mendengar beritanya keluar langsung dari orang yang paling merasa kehilangan benar-benar memberikan dampak tersendiri. Bianchi mungkin adalah seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, tapi hubungan Gokudera dan Tsuna juga tidak terbandingkan.

Jika saja Reborn tidak sedang dalam tugas menjaga Tsuna, dia sendiri pasti sudah pergi sampai neraka untuk menemukan Gokudera hanya untuk memastikan kalau Tsuna belum butuh seorang tangan kanan yang baru. Setelah seorang tangan kanan menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Bos-nya, itu adalah pengetahuan umum di dunia mafia dan mungkin bahkan seluruh dunia. Tapi, pada kenyataanya itulah yang sedang Reborn coba disukusikan dengan Tsuna. Reborn berencana untuk melakukan suatu misi selama beberapa hari dan meninggalkan penjagaannya terhadap Tsuna.

"Menghilangnya Gokudera menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang menyebabkan Lambo dan I-Pin ditarik kembali ke tempat asal mereka, lalu Yamamoto dan Okaa-san dirawat di rumah sakit. Sementara Bianchi dan Shamal sibuk mencari Gokudera, kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku dan Fuuta berdua saja, Reborn!?" sambil mengurutkan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi di Vongola Famiglia—keluarga Tsuna tepatnya—Tsuna mengencangkan kedua kepalan tangannya sampai kuku-kuku jarinya sampai membekas di telapak tangannya.

Perasaannya bercampur antara sedih, takut, dan marah, tapi dia lebih marah dari apapun juga. Hal ini membuat ruangan menjadi sedikit panas meskipun gerimis sudah mulai turun sehingga Reborn sadar kalau Tsuna benar-benar marah. Tsuna memang telah terbukti berhasil mengeluarkan apinya ketika dia marah tanpa bantuan peluru _dying will_. Reborn pun menghela napas panjang sambil masih berharap dalam hatinya kalau api Tsuna tetap akan menjadi api langit murni tanpa noda sedikit pun.

Lalu dia melepaskan fedoranya, tanda bahwa ruangan benar-benar telah menjadi panas. Kini ekspresinya tidak dapat dia sembunyikan lagi dan dia pun tidak dapat bersembunyi dari ekspresi Tsuna yang ternyata sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tantangan bercampur amarah dan perasan-perasaan lain yang akan makan waktu jika Reborn berusaha menguraikannya. Dan waktu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Reborn sia-siakan saat ini.

Mengabaikan semua fakta yang baru saja Tsuna urutkan, Reborn bersikeras untuk tetap pergi, "Ini misi penting. Langsung dari Uni dan Byakuran."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri. Ba, bagaimana kalau kau juga menghilang? Maksudku—biarkan aku ikut denganmu!"

Baru tiga bulang dan Tsuna sudah menjadi paranoid. Namun, Reborn tidak bisa marah meskipun Tsuna baru saja meremehkannya secara tidak langsung.

"_Hanya kau yang bisa melaksanakan misi ini Reborn-ojisama."_

Jika saja bukan Yuni, mantan arcobaleno langit sekaligus bosnya, yang meminta langsung padanya, Reborn tidak akan setuju.

"_Aku yakin Sawada-san akan bisa melewati semua rintangan selama kau pergi. Lagipula Ojisama sendiri yang telah melatihnya, bukan?"_

Itu benar. Diantara semua murid yang pernah Reborn ajar selama ini, Tsuna adalah yang paling spesial. Bukan hanya karena dia adalah calon bos keluarga mafia terkuat di dunia, namun juga karena potensi yang ia punya. Setiap hari Reborn memperhatikan Tsuna dan setiap hari pula ia melihat potensi Tsuna yang semakin meningkat. Dengan kemampuannya saat ini, kehilangan seorang tangan kanan (semoga hanya untuk sementara) dan guru pembimbing tidak akan meruntuhkannya. Terutama karena dia adalah murid seorang hitman nomor satu.

"_Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu. Misi ini sama pentingnya dengan kutukan arcobaleno."_

Sebenarnya Reborn meragukan yang satu itu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan permintaan Yuni yang manis. Lalu hari itu Reborn pergi menemui Yuni. Byakuran rupanya juga ada di sana. Setelah mendengar penjelasan mereka, Reborn memutuskan untuk melakukan misi itu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak yakin alasannya menerima misi tersebut. Dan sekarang Reborn telah selesai berkemas dengan memakai kopor ajaib buatan Shouchi yang mengingatkannya pada salah satu film anime legendaris. Setelah itu dia harus memberitahu Tsuna tentang kepergiannya. Jika dia pergi begitu saja, Tsuna pasti tambah panik. Bisa-bisa dia kena serangan jantung nanti.

"Jadi kau berniat ikut dan meninggalkan Fuuta seorang diri, Dame-Tsuna!?" Reborn balik bertanya pada Tsuna yang jadi tersentak mendangarnya.

"A… aku setidaknya bisa meninggalkannya pada Haru… atau Kyoko… atau mungkin—" Tsuna berhenti berbicara di detik yang sama saat dia melihat Fuuta mengintip mereka berdua dari balik pintu.

Setelah Lambo dan I-Pin kembali ke negara mereka masing-masing, Fuuta jadi kesepian. Tsuna selalu berusaha untuk berada di sisi Fuuta sepanjang waktu sementara Fuuta selalu berusaha terlihat seceria mungkin untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh dua orang anak lainnya (tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, terutama Lambo yang super berisik). Oleh karena itu, tidak pernah sekalipun Tsuna melihat Fuuta tanpa senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Di kala Tsuna mendengar tentang Yamamoto atau ibunya masuk rumah sakit, Fuuta lah yang selalu ada untuk menghiburnya. Tapi, sekarang sosok mungil yang ia lihat di balik pintu itu tampak sangat terluka dan semua itu disebabkan oleh dirinya. Tsuna langsung menyesal pada apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Melihat Tsuna yang tiba-tiba diam mematung sambil menunjukan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah, membuat Reborn penasaran apa yang Tsuna lihat di ujung sana. Jadi, dia berbalik dan mendapati sekelebat tubuh mungil (pastinya tidak semungil tubuhnya) berlari ke arah tangga. Kemudian sebelum Reborn sempat berkedip, Tsuna bangkit dan mengejar pemilik tubuh mungil itu yang Reborn tahu adalah Fuuta, satu-satunya penghuni kediaman Sawada saat ini selain Tsuna dan dirinya.

"Fuuta!" Fuuta langsung berhenti di tempatnya, satu langkah sebelum menuruni anak tangga pertama sementara Tsuna memanggilnya dari depan pintu kamarnya. "Jadi, eto—"

"—Maafkan aku Tsuna-nii!" seru Fuuta tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sudah lama Tsuna dan Reborn tidak mendengar suara Fuuta selantang ini. "Maafkan aku…" Lalu nada suaranya kembali seperti semula, perlahan dan lembut, ciri khas Fuuta.

Mata Tsuna melebar mendengar Fuuta meminta maaf dua kali padanya. Tidak ada alasan kenapa Fuuta harus meminta maaf. Ini semua adalah salahnya, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku Fuuta. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"—Tidak! Aku minta maaf karena selalu menjadi beban buat Tsuna-nii…"

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau sama sekali bukan beban Fuuta! Kalau kau adalah beban aku pasti sudah lama akan meninggalkanmu," aku Tsuna.

"Itu karena Tsuna-nii adalah _mafioso_ yang paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan! Itu karena Tsuna-nii orang baik. Tsuna-nii pasti akan menerima dan menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuan, bahkan Rokudo Mukuro sekalipun. Jadi bukan hanya aku…"

"Kau mungkin benar Fuuta," kata Tsuna jujur membuat Fuuta menjadi dada Fuuta menjadi sesak. "Tapi, meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah menyelamatkanmu…" dada Fuuta yang sesak makin terasa sesak tapi kini ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalirinya. Bukan hanya di dadanya, tapi juga di pipinya. Tanpa sadar air mata Fuuta mengalir.

"Ma, maafkan aku karena aku belum bisa memberikan dukungan yang baik buat Tsuna-nii. Aku tidak bisa seceria Lambo atau semanis I-Pin, aku…" Fuuta tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi dan mulai terisak.

Tsuna menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Fuuta sementara Reborn menggunakan kesempatannya untuk menyelinap keluar. Dengan lembut Tsuna membelai rambut cokelat muda Fuuta yang terasa lembut di tangan. Biasanya dia akan ketagihan sekali dia mencoba membelainya. Tapi, kali ini dia membelainya dengan perhatian yang tulus tanpa maksud lain.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk menjadi Lambo atau I-Pin. Justru karena kau adalah Fuuta kau jadi bisa menemaniku seperti ini," kata Tsuna tanpa berniat membuatnya sedih dengan mengungkit-ungkit bahwa Fuuta tidak memiliki keluarga lain diluar keluarga Sawada.

Tidak, justru karena Tsuna adalah satu-satunya keluarga Fuuta, Tsuna jadi tidak perlu merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Fuuta akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti. Jadi, kenapa tadi dia berusaha untuk meninggalkan Fuuta seorang diri ketika dia tahu bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga Fuuta? Tsuna benar-benar menyesali perkataannya barusan dan mulai detik itu juga dia bertekad untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan Fuuta seorang diri lagi.

"Aku sangat bersyukur masih ada kau di sini," Fuuta hendak membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Tsuna agar dia bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Tsuna agar dia yakin Tsuna tidak berbohong. Sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Tsuna sudah memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku Fuuta. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau sudah berjuang selama ini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Lalu tangis Fuuta pecah. Dia merangkul tubuh Tsuna-nii-nya dan menangis di pelukannya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Reborn berdiri sambil menggenggam kopor barunya.

"Jadi begitulah, Tsuna. Aku akan pergi dan kau akan menjaga rumah," kata Reborn dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Entah itu senyum licik atau senyum pura-pura Tsuna tidak tahu. Keduanya mungkin tampak sama saja, tapi punya arti yang sangat berbeda untuk Reborn dan terkadang Tsuna tidak yakin apakah dia pernah melihat Reborn tersenyum tulus sebelumnya.

"Ta…tapi Reborn…" Tsuna masih ingin protes.

"Selain Gokudera, kau masih punya keluarga yang harus kau lindungi, bukan?" Tsuna tersentak mendengarnya, setelah itu dirinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah lagi. Sejak Gokudera menghilang, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Salah. Maksudku kalau kau tidak ada saat Gokudera pulang nanti dia pasti sedih, jadi tunggulah di sini."

Kedua pupil Tsuna melebar karena terkejut. Dia pikir Reborn sama sekali tidak peduli dengan menghilangnya Gokudera karena dia selalu mengeluarkan aura mengeluh yang seperti berkata, "Cih, sekarang kau harus mencari tangan kanan baru," dan sebagainya. Dada Tsuna pun terasa hangat saat Reborn secara tidak langsung meyakinkan bahwa Gokudera akan kembali. Ya, Gokudera pasti akan kembali.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau tidak berniat melindungiku dan yang lain? Apa kau tidak akan menunggu Gokudera?"

"Melindungi keluarga adalah tugas Bos," jelas Reborn yang mulai tampak tidak senang karena dia merasa telah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu ribuan kali sebelumnya. Tsuna memang benar-benar _dame _sampai melupakan semua itu. "Lagipula aku percaya kalau kau bisa melindungi keluargamu dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Kalau Tsuna sedang makan, dia pasti jadi tersedak mendengarnya. Reborn membiarkan Tsuna terkejut. Tidak ada salahnya memberikan sedikit dorongan seperti itu terutama di saat genting seperti ini.

Tsuna sudah melepas pelukannya terhadap Fuuta dan kini adik angkatnya yang manis itu bertengger di dekat Tsuna, memegang ujung bajunya. Tsuna mengencangkan kepalan tangannya sebelum akhirnya melemaskannya lagi setelah mengambil keputusan. "Aku tidak tahu apa misimu yang begitu penting itu, tapi aku berharap kau kembali dengan selamat."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku pasti akan kembali—dan bertambah ganteng…"

"Reborn!" Tsuna memarahi Reborn karena tidak menganggap serius pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha…" Fuuta tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

**Parallel World, Tsunayoshi's apartment, Tsunayoshi & Reborn**

**Present Time, Reborn's POV**

Reborn mengingat kembali kejadian di kediaman Sawada sebelum keberangkatannya ke dunia paralel sambil menikmati espresso yang ia suruh Tsunayoshi belikan untuknya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia sebenarnya menyimpan beberapa termos espresso di kopornya.

Saat ini Tsunayoshi sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Kebetulan hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi sekolah libur. Reborn lega karena dia tidak perlu lagi melihat sosok Tsuna memakai seragam hijau khas Kokuyo. Melihatnya, membuat Reborn membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti jika Mukuro berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Tsuna dan memaksanya memakai seragam Kokuyo. Untung saja Tsunayoshi menggunakan seragam siswa bukannya siswi…

Reborn sebenarnya terkejut melihat betapa rapuhnya Tsuna di dunia ini. Dia tampak kesepian sampai-sampai membuka lebar pintunya untuk orang asing seperti Reborn. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Tsuna di dunia ini memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan ibunya. Dia tidak hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik, tapi bau masakannya saja mengingatkan Rebron dengan masakan Nana, meskipun rasanya masih beda jauh. Tsunayoshi juga sepertinya memiliki sifat Nana yang terlalu menerima segalanya tanpa banyak tanya. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat Tsunayoshi menjadi mudah untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya (mari kita coret Iemitsu!) telah tiada. Reborn beruntung karena sifat Tsunayoshi ini membuatnya jadi lebih mudah didekati, tapi dia sama sekali tidak senang. Terlalu terbuka bukanlah sifat yang pantas dimiliki oleh seorang bos mafia. Untuk sekarang, Reborn akan mengabaikan fakta itu, yang penting sekarang—

"Tsunayoshi," Tsunayoshi yang sedang membuat omelet menoleh sedikit pada Reborn, tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan. "Apa kau benar-benar percaya pada perkataanku waktu itu?"

Hening. Tsunayoshi bahkan berhenti dengan pekerjaannya. Reborn bahkan berhenti meminum Espressonya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa kau tidak berbohong," jawabnya sebelum melanjutkan memasak.

Reborn hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya Tsunayoshi memiliki _hyper intuition_ yang membuatnya bisa menilai orang. Jadi, meskipun dia terlalu cepat menerima dia masih bisa sedikit mempertahankan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah punya rencana. Kau mau dengar?" Tsunayoshi tidak merespon, tapi Reborn sama sekali tidak berencana menunggunya, "Kembalilah ke Namimori, tempat segalanya dimulai."

Adegan demi adegan bermunculan di kepala Reborn. Saat pertama kali dia tiba di Namimori, saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, saat pertama kali dia menembak Tsuna dengan peluru _dying will_, saat pertama kali Tsuna menyatakan perasannya pada Sasagawa Kyouko, saat pertama kali Gokudera Hayato menyatakan loyalitasnya pada seseorang, saat pertama kali Tsuna menyelamatkan nyawa seorang Yamamoto Takeshi, saat pertama kali _Trident_ Shamal menyembuhkan seorang laki-laki, saat pertama kali Fuuta de La Stella tinggal di satu tempat, saat pertama kali Rokudo Mukuro berhasil ditundukkan, saat pertama kali Reborn merasa beruntung karena bisa hidup sebagai Arcobaleno, semuanya terjadi di Namimori. Reborn punya insting—yang sebenarnya lebih ke perasaan, tapi dia lebih suka menyebutnya insting—bahwa awal mula cerita seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi haruslah dimulai dari kota yang sangat dicintai seorang Hibari Kyouya itu. Kota dimana semuanya berawal…

Reborn selesai menghabiskan secangkir espressonya. Cukup memakan waktu untuk menghabiskannya karena dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Kota Kokuyo memiliki daya tarik juga rupanya. Selama itu, Tsunayoshi tidak menjawab. Dia sempat menegang selama beberapa detik, tapi belum ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak perlu orang sejenius Reborn untuk tahu alasannya.

**Parallel World, Tsunayoshi's apartment, Tsunayoshi & Reborn**

**Present Time, Tsunayoshi's POV**

Saat ini Tsunayoshi sedang memasak untuk dua orang. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Terutama karena ada seorang balita—yang baru ia temui kemarin—bergabung dengannya. Balita itu bernama Reborn dan saat ini sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyeduh espresso. Tsunayoshi tentu saja merasa aneh, tapi dia sangat senang. Sudah lama dia tidak makan dengan seseorang. Membayangkannya, membuat Tsunayoshi ingin menangis. Tapi, air matanya tidak mau keluar karena rupanya Tsunayoshi sudah sejak lama menerima kematian ibunya. Lagipula ibunya tidak akan hidup kembali jika dia menagisinya siang dan malam seperti seorang wanita hamil yang ditinggal mati suaminya. Bahkan jika dia menangis darah sekalipun Nana tidak akan kembali hidup. Kini, Tsunayoshi adalah satu-satunya keluarga Sawada yang ada.

Entah kenapa keheningan yang tercipta dari dua orang asing berada di ruangan yang sama tidak menganggu Tsunayoshi sama sekali. Mungkin karena Reborn memancarkan aura yang *uhuk*bersahabat*uhuk*—atau lebih tepatnya Reborn tidak menganggap Tsunayoshi sebagai orang asing sama sekali. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir Reborn memperlakukan Tsunayoshi seperti bawahannya. Sejak kemarin malam, Reborn terus memerintahnya seenak jidat.

"_Kau sudah mandi? Bagus. Sekarang cepat tidur."_

"_Tsunayoshi buatkan aku espresso, cepat!"_

"_Aku mau sarapan dengan omelet."_

"_Kau harus berusaha lebih keras dari yang pernah kau lakukan untuk membuat sarapan untukku, ya! Kalau tidak…"_

Kalau Reborn adalah anak susianya atau lebih tua lagi, dia pasti kesal. Tapi, Reborn adalah seorang balita, anak-anak yang polos dan suka seenaknya. Saat itu juga Tsunayoshi merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik yang menjengkelkan. Mengganggu memang, tapi entah kenapa Tsunayoshi bisa menyayanginya dengan tulus. Meskipun dia merasak sedikit ngeri tidak jelas karena tahu bahwa Reborn bukanlah balita biasa, dia tidak mungkin tidak merasa senang. Rasanya seperti memiliki anggota keluarga. Apalagi karena Reborn tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya seperti orang asing.

"Okaeri_, kau sudah membeli espresso-nya?"_

"Ohayou…_"_

"Oyasumi_—_

—_Tsuna."_

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi mungkin terlalu lembut pada balita asing itu. Membiarkan orang berkomentar tentang dirinya dan menginap di apartemennya, bukanlah kebiasannya. Tapi, dia memiliki perasaan bahwa Reborn berbeda di samping kenyataan bahwa dia adalah balita dengan mental orang dewasa.

Pakaian Reborn yang serba hitam seperti penjahat membuat Tsuna merasa tidak nyaman, tapi bukannya dia menganggap semua orang yang berpakaian hitam adalah orang jahat seperti yang sudah membunuh ibunya. Jadi, dia bisa mengabaikannya. Terutama mengabaikan fakta bahwa pakaian Reborn benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang mafia yang pernah ia lihat.

Jadi, disinilah Tsunayoshi. Memasak dua omelet sebagai sarapan untuk dua orang. Dirinya, dan tamu kecilnya yang misterius.

Di tengah keheningan yang nyaman ini, tiba-tiba tamunya memecah keheningan, "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna menoleh pada Reborn. "Apa kau percaya pada perkataanku waktu itu?"

Hening. Tsunayoshi menghentikan seluruh pekerjaannya.

"…_kalau kau percaya padaku, kau akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik."_

Hidupnya sudah jauh lebih baik. Kehadiran Reborn yang misterius di meja makannya sudah cukup membuat Tsunayoshi merasa senang. Kesepiannya juga sudah sediki terobati. Rasanya seperti sudah puluhan tahun dia tidak merasa seperti ini.

_"Kalau kau mendengarkanku kau akan mendapatkan bukan hanya satu, tapi tujuh orang keluarga yang akan selalu bersamamu. Tepatnya tujuh orang teman yang bisa kau anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Selain itu, kau juga akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik dan dapat kau andalkan."_

Tujuh orang? Mendapatkan satu orang teman saja dia tidak pernah bermimpi. Tsunayoshi tidak pernah berani bermimpi untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat berharga seperti itu. Karena dia yakin bahwa mimpinya itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi untuk selamanya.

_"Aku mengatakan ini padamu saja karena cuma kau yang bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang hebat seperti itu. Perjalananmu masih panjang dan untuk itu aku akan membingbingmu"_

Kalau saja dia benar-benar bisa mendapatkan bukan hanya satu tapi tujuh orang keluarga, seberapa jauh pun perjalanannya, dia akan menempuhnya dengan senang hati.

_"Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku percaya padamu, Tsunayoshi."_

Tsunayoshi ingin percaya. Dia ingin percaya pada Reborn. Namun, jauh di dasar hati maupun otaknya, dia tahu bahwa itu… itu mustahil.

"_Apa kau benar-benar percaya pada perkataanku waktu itu?"_

Namun, saat Reborn bertanya demikian, entah kenapa dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa kau tidak berbohong."

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengubah hidupku. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa kau tidak berbohong. Tidak mungkin ada yang setega itu berbohong seperti itu padaku… Lagipula hanya perasaan anehku ini saja yang selama ini bisa kupercaya sehingga aku bisa hidup dengan baik sampai sekarang…_ _A-aku percaya… Oleh karena itu bisakah kau membuktikan semua perkataanmu? _Tsunayoshi bertanya dalam hatinya. Terkadang dia memiliki firasat kalau Reborn bisa membaca pikirannya. Tapi, dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar membelakangi Reborn, membuat ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca. Mungkin Reborn tidak bisa benar-benar membaca pikirannya—tapi hanya menerka lewat ekspresi dan gerak-geriknya—

"Sebenarnya aku sudah punya rencana. Kau mau dengar?"

—atau mungkin pikiran Reborn sedang berada di tempat lain.

Sambil meletakkan oemelet terakhir yang sudah jadi di atas piring, Tsunayoshi menyiapkan hatinya untuk rencana Reborn.

"Kembalilah ke Namimori, tempat segalanya dimulai."

Oke, dia tidak siap untuk yang satu ini.

###Tsuzuku###

###Preview Next Mission###

Gokudera: *lagi mojok*

Yamamoto: Apa yang kau lakukan disana Gokudera? Semua orang mencarimu lo.

Gokudera: Aku senang Juudaime mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku juga sedih karena tidak bisa berada di sisinya...

Yamamoto: _Ma, ma,_ nanti kau juga muncul kalau sudah saatnya.

Gokudera: Orang yang sebentar lagi bakal muncul tidak berhak bilang begitu!

Yamamoto: Ma-maaf. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin apa aku akan muncul.

Gokudera: kalau kau saja tidak tahu kapan kau akan muncul bagaimana denganku!? mungkin aku harus menunggu tahun depan...

Yamamoto: ... Ngomong-ngomong tentang tahun... Nih Gokudera untukmu.

Gokudera: Kue apa ini? Kenapa ada lilinnya segala!?

Yamamoto: Mungkin sudah lewat beberapa hari dan Tsuna juga tidak ada di sini. Tapi, dia juga titip pesan lo: "Selamat ulang tahun Gokudera! Maaf karena terlambat," begitu katanya. Kau pasti sedih karena belum ada yang mengucapkan selamat padamu di cerita ini, ya kan. Jadi, selamat ulang tahun, Gokudera.

Gokudera: Kau... *terharu*

Yamamoto: *berdebar*

Gokudera: —kau tidak bohong kalau Juudiame juga mengucapkan selamat untukku! *bahagia*

Yamamoto: *gubrak*

Gokudera: terima kasih Juudaime! Aku akan berusaha di cerita ini!

Yamamoto: P_adahal tidak ada yang tahu kapan kau akan muncul lagi... _Ma, _ya sudahlah._

G: Hei, apa tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untukku!?

Yama&Gokudera: _Bu-bukannya kau tidak main di cerita ini!_ *sweatdrop*

Yamamoto: Er, selamat ulang tahun G-san!

Gokudera: Cih, selamat ulang tahun! _Kalau juudaime ada di sini dia pasti akan bilang begitu..._

**A/N: Selamat ulang tahun Gokudera, G! Maaf karena baru ngucapin sekarang! **_**Chapter**_** ini buru-buru dibuat karena ulang tahun kalian berdua, lo! (jadi bukan karena pembaca?—Tentu saja karena pembaca juga!) Sepertinya **_**preview**_** di atas kurang jelas, tapi yang penting kita sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat Gokudera! Tapi, bentar lagi Yamamoto muncul, lo! (semoga…)**

**Tiap **_**chapter **_**makin panjang! Tadinya mau lebih panjang lagi, tapi nanti kelamaan **_**update. **_**Semoga **_**chapter **_**berikutnya lebih panjang lagi dan lebih banyak **_**plot**_**. Kayaknya **_**chapter **_**yang ini kebanyakan **_**hurt/comfort**_** nya, ya? Tapi, jangan khawatir nanti juga muncul tragedi berikutnya fufufu…**

_**Ja, mata kondo**_**! ^_^/~~**

**Kapostrophe :)**


End file.
